


A step too far

by orphan_account



Series: Ginger-headed sailors [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, gingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy popped her head out of the TARDIS door and blinked up at the towering, ramshackle building that they'd materialised in front of.<br/>"Hey, Doctor!" she called over her shoulder. "You've got the wrong planet again!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A step too far

**Author's Note:**

> Going through an old notebook, I found this and thought I'd type it up. Enjoy!

Amy popped her head out of the TARDIS door and blinked up at the towering, ramshackle building that they'd materialised in front of.

"Hey, Doctor!" she called over her shoulder. "You've got the wrong planet again!"

"No I haven't!" the Doctor called back from within the deepest recesses of the TARDIS control room, and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you have!" she insisted. "Betelgeuse 5 has pink skies and three-nosed horse-things. I don't see anything here other than grey skies and grass everywhere."

"Bloody hell!"a voice piped up, and Amy looked down to see a small ginger boy covered in freckles. He was stood in the garden, staring up at the TARDIS in awe. "Fred! George!" he yelled, turning around to call to the house. "Take a look at  _this!"_

The Doctor came bounding out, all lanky limbs and floppy hair, brandishing the sonic screwdriver with a look of glee akin to that of a three-year-old discovering chocolate for the first time. He stopped dead when he was confronted with six ginger children of varying heights, staring at him.

"How did you get a portkey that big?" the only girl asked, sparking off a deluge of questions as each sibling attempted to shout over the others.

"Are you from the Ministry?"

"Police... they're muggle Aurors, right?"

 "Maybe an Invisible Enlargement Charm?"

I didn't know that vanishing cabinets came in  **blue!** "

"So how did you..."

He froze, a look of sheer bewilderment adorning his face, which was quickly replaced by dawning horror. The Doctor spun on his heel, dashing back into the control room without a backwards glance, dragging Amy along with him. The TARDIS door slammed itself shut with a strange air of smugness.

"This is NOT going to become our thing!" the Doctor yelled at the console, jabbing frenziedly at buttons in a seemingly random order. "No more strange ginger children in gardens! Can't you find other types of human to dump on me when you're feeling moody? Oww!!"

He rubbed his arm where Amy had punched him. "What was that for?" he groused.

"That was for calling me strange," Amy replied. "And  **this** is for saying I was dumped on you..."

The doctor dodged the second punch. "Ok, ok! You're normal. Is that what you want me to say?" he winced, rubbing his still-sore arm again, and threw a lever. The TARDIS wheezed into life. "Lets go. All this ginger is making me feel inadequate."

The TARDIS faded slowly away, to a cry of "Wait until Harry hears about  **this!"**


End file.
